The One at Fault
by Adreus
Summary: "Right," says Kaito, "You want me to come ring shopping with you. You buy a ring. We leave. The press, who noticed two high profile duelists entering a jewelry store of all places, and tailed us, ambush you and demand to know whom it's for. You panic, and point to me. The entire ordeal is somehow my fault." —Kaito, Ryoga.


**Notes: **Once upon a time a friend and I were talking about Kaito and Ryoga getting fake-married and it sort of snowballed and I blame this entirely on her. Backflips into the ocean.

* * *

_The One at Fault_

* * *

"This is _your_ fault," mutters Ryoga darkly, pausing momentarily in his relentless pacing to glare in Kaito's direction, but the lull in his movement disappears mere seconds later when the anxiety catches up with him.

"My fault," repeats Kaito dryly.

"You could've stopped this the moment it started," Ryoga says.

Kaito, who up until now was leaning against the wall of the dressing room with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, peers through one of his eyes, says, "Really."

"Don't act like you couldn't!" Ryoga shouts, and then immediately clasps a hand over his mouth when he realizes what he's done, waits a moment to listen outside the stall before judging the situation safe and continuing, barely a whisper, "You could've said it was a joke or something! Or come up with a better lie! You always act like you're smarter than me, don't you, asshole?"

"Right," says Kaito, standing straight now as he regards Ryoga incredulously, "You want me to come ring shopping with you. You buy a ring. We leave. The press, who noticed two high profile duelists entering a jewelry store of all places and tailed us, ambush you and demand to know whom it's for. You panic, and point to me, because for some reason this seems like the better option than _the truth_. The entire ordeal is somehow _my_ fault."

"Why," says Ryoga, who's nodding in confirmation, "didn't you _deny_ it?"

"Because," starts Kaito, but he cuts himself off when he spots something on the other side of the dressing room stall, grabs Ryoga, puts his hands under the other's shirt like he's about to pull it off and proceeds to kiss him, to Ryoga's immediate protests—but then Kaito steps on his foot and Ryoga gets it, realizes that's a camera and they're spying on them again and they have to play it up, don't they, or—or—well, he doesn't actually know what, but maybe if they do this for long enough the cameras will leave them alone for a bit again, it was hard enough finding a way to escape together—

—Kaito steps back.

"It's gone."

"I hate you."

"As I was saying. Shark—"

"_Don't call me that!_" Yuma calls him that.

Kaito rolls his eyes. "As I was saying, _Shark_," he continues, as Ryoga sets his shirt back as it was before and glares at the outfit Kaito's supposed to be helping him try on, "I didn't think it would go this far."

"Like hell," says Ryoga. "I bet your publicity manager thinks it's a good idea for you to get back in the spotlight or something."

Kaito smirks at that, but verbally doesn't confirm or deny. "_Your_ publicity manager is your sister. Chris aside, you'd think Rio would care enough to get you out of this already."

At the mention of his sister, Ryoga suddenly looks tired, gives up on his glare and downgrades to a pout; he slumps and falls to the ground and stares into his hands, wondering aloud, "What the hell am I going to tell Yuma?"

"The truth?" volunteers Kaito.

"The truth," says Ryoga, trying the phrase on his tongue, but he makes a face like it makes him sick, shakes his head violently. "_No_. No way."

Kaito plays a little with the ring that sits on his finger, far too loose for his thin, sickly hands, and doesn't point out that the whole point of their original adventure was to give the stupid thing to Yuma, anyway. "He'll find out eventually," he says instead. "Unless our reason for divorce is 'he puts the toilet paper roll over instead of under'."

"Kaito."

"Ryoga."

"We're _not_ getting divorced."

Kaito blinks at him. "No?"

"_Because we're not getting married._"

"Then why are you trying on the dress?"


End file.
